memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Stewart Bethune
Stewart Bethune is a former location manager turned into production manager who worked with Helen Pollak as Production Manager on the sequel , directed by Justin Lin. http://www.acting-auditions.org/2015/03/casting-calls-for-star-trek-3.html A native of Vancouver, British Columbia, Bethune attended the University of Calgary between 1978 and 1983 where he graduated with a bachelor's degree in political science and economics. During this time, he worked as skier/model for television and print ads such as Lexus, Panorama Ski Resort, and Via Rail. http://acenturyofnovember.com/html/links/StewartBethune.htm Bethune's first steps in the entertainment industry include acting in a supporting role in the television drama A Letter to Three Wives (1985, with Hagan Beggs and Karen Austin), working as production assistant on the adventure The Journey of Natty Gann (1985, with Ray Wise, Matthew Faison, and Hagan Beggs, stunts by Paula Moody, and music by James Horner), and working as third assistant director on the adventure The Climb (1986, starring Bruce Greenwood). During the late 1980s and early 1990s, Bethune worked as location manager on projects including the television movie Vanishing Act (1986, with Graham Jarvis), the television series Disneyland (1986) and Airwolf (1987), the television drama Deep Dark Secrets (1987), the drama Distant Thunder (1988, with Kerrie Keane), the comedy Who's Harry Crumb? (1989, with Eve Smith), the action comedy Bird on a Wire (1990, with Jeff Corey, John Pyper-Ferguson, Clyde Kusatsu, and Maria Leone), and the sequel White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994, music by John Debney). Specialized in wilderness films, Bethune started to work as unit manager for the official film of the Calgary Winter Olympics in 1988. Further work as unit manager/production manager includes the television series Broken Badges (1990), the drama Leaving Normal (1992, with Brett Cullen), the fantasy film Needful Things (1993, with W. Morgan Sheppard), the adventure Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (1995), the adventure Alaska (1996), the thriller Firestorm (1998), the television series The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998-1999), the fantasy film The 13th Warrior (1999), the thriller Along Came a Spider (2001, with Anton Yelchin and Billy Burke), the drama Prozac Nation (2001), the family movie Snow Dogs (2002, with Nichelle Nichols), and the fantasy film Reihn of Fire (2002, with Alice Krige and Alexander Siddig). Bethune also worked as production manager on a number of comic adaptations filmed in Canada, X2 (2003, directed by Bryan Singer and with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Bruce Davison), Catwoman (2004), Fantastic Four (2005, produced by Ralph Winter and Stan Lee), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, with Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Kelsey Grammer, and Julian Christopher), 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007, with Zach Grenier), The Incredible Hulk (2008, with Peter Mensah), and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009, with Patrick Stewart). More recently, Bethune worked as production manager on the reboot of The A-Team (2010, with Maury Sterling, Alex Madison, Ben Bray, Jimmy Ortega, and Dwight Schultz), the action sequel Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg and produced by J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, and Jeffrey Chernov), the science fiction sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013, with Dwayne Johnson and Joe Chrest), and the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, written and produced by Damon Lindelof, produced by Jeffrey Chernov, music by Michael Giacchino, and production design by Scott Chambliss). Stewart Bethune is also the only Production Manager who has worked on three different productions where three stunt performers were killed on-set. The thriller Firestorm (1998), the television series The Crow: Stairway to Heaven (1998-1999), and the Untitled Deadpool Sequel (2018), where two stunt performers, Keith Perepelkin , Joi Harris and stunt coordinator Marc Akerstream all died. He was not charged in any of deaths. External links * * Resume at DGC.ca * Stewart Bethune at LinkedIn.com Category:Production associates Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image